Sexual Orientations
I thought we could use a page to keep track of characters' orientations. This follows the Kinsey scale for greater precision; 0 is exclusively heterosexual attraction, 6 is exclusively homosexual attraction, 3 is evenly balanced bisexuality, and X (the little-known eighth rank) is asexuality. Also, this refers solely to attraction. A character's actual love life doesn't factor into it, although their author can feel free to decide where they fall based on who they've dated. Similarly, it doesn't count if they're motivated to bang/make out with/date someone by factors that don't include attraction, like money, being closeted, or trying to titillate a third party. If you don't know what a character's sexuality is, or it's a secret, go ahead and don't add them. Also, explanations are entirely optional! * 0: Exclusively heterosexual; their own sex does nothing for them. Not even gay for extraordinarily hot same-sex celebrities. ** Jonas Adams ** Aurora Bandercroft ** Lou Black V ** Jenna Boyd ** Sutter Cane ** Emma Clarke ** Elly Cyrus ** Amelia Degraffe ** Ling Derring ** David Fleischmann ** Pepper Franks ** Jenny Franks ** Alec Harmon ** Melissa Hastings ** Brandy Hebert ** Rachel Heffron ** Dan Jared ** Jon Jorgensen ** Jiaxua Kensington ** Neil Kremler ** Nolan Lavergne ** Dora Lovelark ** Ken Maxwell ** Isabel May ** Everett Moore ** Annelise Quinney ** Ariana Romero ** Stacy Romero ** Emily Sakai ** Jake & Clone Jake Sparks ** Jay Swift ** Ophelia Tennenbaum (and her clone, Lavinia Tennenbaum II) ** Misty Tringham ** Zack Tyler ** Jon Xavier ** Kaji Yamada ** Eddie Yang ** Billy Zimmerman ** Ryu * 1: Mostly straight with a little bit of homosexual attraction; appreciates hot members of the same sex. Probably wouldn't say they're bisexual but might call themself "bi-curious". Small chance of dating/screwing a member of the same sex, but usually prefers the opposite sex. ** Violet Black ** Erin Cetera ** Haley Cyrus ** Lorelei Cyrus ** Michael Franks ** Paul Garamond ** Chris Giles ** Emerald Griffin ** Mackenzie Kite ** Clone Everett Moore ** Alli & Clone Alli Routhier ** Kim Sakai ** Mariah Smythe ** Nina Wilson * 2: Bisexual but prefers the opposite sex. ** Soi Akutsumaki ** Malvolio Balducci ** Olive Brava ** Jeanette Green ** Sapphire Griffin ** Minnie Guy ** Tamsyn Kite ** Cerise LaRoche ** Gabe Lovelark ** Erika Maxwell ** Original & Clone Joss Page ** Milo Sharpe * 3: Completely bisexual; equally attracted to men and women and potentially people who don't fit into either category too. ** Zylpha Adar ** Marilyn Jean "MJ" Cartwright ** Topaz Griffin ** Ivy Harmon ** Clay Kazmierczak ** Jareth Ragwort ** Rei Sakamoto ** Milla Sinclaire ** Rory Sharpe ** Kacy Sharpe (No relation) ** Cherry * 4: Bisexual but prefers the same sex. ** Sid Carmody ** Melody Garamond * 5: Mostly gay with a little bit of heterosexual attraction. This is where a gay guy or a lesbian who'd "go straight" for some rare member of the opposite sex would go, or someone who appreciates hotness in the opposite sex on more than an aesthetic level but isn't terribly interested in dating them. ** Angel Callahan ** Ai Chow ** Emerson Vannett * 6: Exclusively homosexual; the opposite sex does nothing for them. ** Lacey Love Addison ** Valencia Bergamot ** Henry Dudley ** Maxi Fieldman ** Matthew Fourson ** Maggie "Ugg" Gant ** Sarah Jane McGann ** Jefferson Roth ** Ari Snapdragon-McFisticuffs * X: Asexual. Both romantic asexuals (the most common kind, since we love to ship) and aromantic asexuals go here. Romantic asexuals are interested in romance (duh) and can even get crushes, but their thoughts on sex range from "don't care" to "no way". ** Anna Chang (aromantic asexual) ** Bob Fieldman (romantic asexual, prefers boys) ** Kazuo ** First Tony Kim (romantic asexual; prefers girls) ** Beta, Gamma, Delta, Zeta, and Sigma Morgan. It's a default (alterable, but she rarely bothers) trait of Alpha's homunculi, since they don't need sex to reproduce. They have no predetermined romantic preference, so who they prefer to date is determined by their personality but is likely to be somewhere on the spectrum of bisexuality. Zeta acts like a 3, and Sigma acts like a 2. ** Sydney Rosewood (aromantic asexual; she is married to SCIENCE) ** Darcy Tennenbaum (aromantic asexual; calls Gamma his girlfriend anyway) ** Gareth & Clone Gareth Tennenbaum (romantic asexual; likes both men and women)